<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected baby by Ledgea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651722">Unexpected baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea'>Ledgea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt is a disaster [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Fluff, Geralt is a disaster, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, a bit cracky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel is going back to Kaer Morhen for the winter and he only wants one thing, spend time with Geralt.<br/>He has to reconsider his plans when his lover presents him with a child.</p><p>Also Geralt is a disaster at naming people and animals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Eskel, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Rennes/Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt is a disaster [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jaskier is rather taken with his new glamour. He can keep his features, but his yellow eyes are now of a fetching blue color and his scars have disappeared. He smiles at his reflection in the mirror and blows a kiss at himself, very pleased by the changes. He's finally ready to become a true bard and leave witchering behind and he's so <em>relieved</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He takes note to thank Mousesack for sending him to one of his friends to get a personalized glamour that he'll be able to wear for years to come. His old one could only be used a few hours at a time, permitting him to barely maintain his bardic career in between having to hunt monsters to sustain himself. He'll have to find a nice gift to offer to the Cintran court druid for the favor he did him.</p><p> </p><p>"Julian, Julian," Geralt urgent calling startles him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt doesn't bother waiting for an answer and barges into his room. He looks pale and agitated and Jaskier wonders if he got into a fight with the queen once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd prefer if you'd call me Jaskier," he reminds his friend gently.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt has a tendency to forget to call him by his chosen name and Jaskier has to remind him of it at least once a day. As far as he can tell, he doesn't do it to be mean, he's just that forgetful. To be fair, Jaskier didn't tell him about his chosen name until after they'd travelled together for five years, so Geralt had gotten used to calling him Julian and as he had learned, it could be difficult to get rid of some of his friend's weird habits.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, Jaskier," Geralt says and starts to walk in circles around him while muttering under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it ?", Jaskier asks, resigned to have to talk him through his panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Pavetta's in labor."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you say so immediately !", Jaskier brightly exclaims, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine !"</p><p> </p><p>"Mousesack is with her."</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful. Come on, your child is being born, you don't want to miss it !"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier has to literally drag Geralt to the princess' chambers, but they're denied entry by a stern maid. They settle on the floor in the hallway, ready to wait to be sent for. Jaskier doesn't know much about pregnancies and labor, but he had never thought that it would take so long. He'd always imagined the delivery of a child to be a matter of minutes, but he's clearly been mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>He and Geralt stay seated for hours, quietly listening to the princess' whimpers growing louder and louder before they turn into pained cries. Jaskier is a bit alarmed by the screams coming from the princess' rooms, but an old maid they intercept assures them that everything is unfolding as expected and that they shouldn't worry.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so glad not to be a woman,” Geralt mutters as the princess lets out a particularly loud scream followed by a colourful curse.</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both, my friend,” Jaskier agrees, “You and me both.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after the princess starts screaming in earnest, the rest of the Cintran royal family joins them. Calanthe glowers at them and enters her daughter's rooms without a word, as her consort and her son-in-law lean against the wall opposite them.</p><p> </p><p>Duny looks pale and shivers at each new scream Pavetta lets out, but Eist looks calm and they all settle down to wait for the birthing to end. Jaskier doesn't know them well, they're not really interested into making conversation with a bard and he had carefully hidden his identity as a witcher from most of the Cintran court, so he only has Geralt's opinions to work with.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that Geralt likes Eist. The man is apparently as honest as a noble can be, likes to drink, is good-humoured and didn't deny Geralt's right to his child. That is not to say that he's ready to commit treason against his queen and Jaskier knows that if it comes to fleeing with Geralt's child surprise, Eist won't help them. He just won't stand in their way, which is already something.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt's relationship with Duny is a bit more complicated. The man owes Geralt his life, for which he's apparently grateful, but not to the point of resigning himself to give up his child for it. He and Geralt had had some long and nasty arguments about a witcher's suitability to care for a child and only the princess managed to get them to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>On the contrary, princess Pavetta is a marvel Jaskier is in awe of. The woman is young and pregnant and should probably be terrified, but she isn't or is really good at hiding it, and she still took the time to converse with Geralt several times a day to convince him to claim his child.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier doesn't know how she did it, because Geralt had been dead set on leaving Cintra behind him as they had found out that his surprise was a child and he had spent the first few weeks of their forced stay in the castle – the princess had been shrewd enough to force him to stay – repeating that he didn't want anything to do with the soon to be born baby.</p><p> </p><p>And then one day, Geralt had come back from a talk with the princess with his two swords – the silver one had been missing since the betrothal feast – to announce that he had claimed the child as his from Duny in front of the royal family and that the princess was supporting him. Queen Calanthe hadn't taken the news well and she'd been glaring daggers at Geralt ever since.</p><p> </p><p>It takes not exactly an hour for the princess' cries to stop and be replaced by a baby's wails. Jaskier smirks at Geralt and nudges his side as his friend looks pale and wrings his hands. Duny and Eist are called into the room maybe an hour later and Jaskier listens closely as the occupants of the room start to urgently whisper together.</p><p> </p><p>The queen stalks out of the room not long after and she kicks Geralt's leg in passing. Jaskier is ready to snap at her, consequences be damned, because the gods know that his friend won't ever step up for himself, when he catches Geralt shaking his head and he subsides with a huff. Eist runs after the queen a few seconds later and the maid that first had forbidden them entrance, bids them enter the princess' rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier bows to the princess, who's still bedridden, looks tired but healthy and is nursing her child. He averts his eyes, aware that ogling a princess in front of her husband while she's feeding her child isn't exactly wise.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that... ?”, Geralt whispers as he takes a step forward and intently stares at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt of Rivia,” Duny intones seriously, “May I present your daughter. As per the law of surprise, she is now yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess' consort doesn't look happy, neither really does Pavetta, but he still nods gravely at Geralt and motions for him to step forward. His friend steps closer and the princess pats the covers next to her. Geralt awkwardly takes a seat and waits a few seconds for the baby to stop nursing, before Pavetta and Duny slowly hand him the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gingerly cradles her against his chest and takes a few seconds to send Jaskier a desperate look. Jaskier grins, winks at him and offers him a thumbs up. His friend doesn't look reassured, but he still rolls his eyes at Jaskier before turning his gaze back to the child in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“What's her name ?”, Geralt asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that we could all giver her a name,” Pavetta murmurs, “If it pleases you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Geralt agrees, “She's your child too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore,” Duny says unhappily and swallows heavily, “I gave her to you and Pavetta disowned her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't need to do that,” Geralt says and intently stares at the princess.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to,” Pavetta disagrees, “My mother wouldn't have let you go otherwise. Do not think about it any further. So who wants to give her her first name ?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do it, darling,” Duny says as Geralt nods, “You did most of the work here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cirilla then,” Pavetta decreeds.</p><p> </p><p>“Fiona,” Duny adds.</p><p> </p><p>And Geralt stays silent. Jaskier rolls his eyes and barely refrains from raising his arms to the sky in exasperation. Of course Geralt has no idea what to call a child, he can only hope he won't make her into another Roach.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt ?”, Pavetta wonders, “It's your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know,” Geralt mutters, sounding lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it can't be that hard,” Pavetta encourages him, “It's going to be her third name, don't you have someone you want to honor ? Your mother ? A sister ?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt flinches at the mention of his mother and Jaskier wonders if Geralt even knows one female person he remembers fondly. Maybe Neneke ?</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Geralt says simply.</p><p> </p><p>“A friend then,” Duny prods.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, maybe,” Geralt whispers and furrows his brows.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier has seen this furrow of brows a hundred times already. It's the one Geralt gets right before he charges recklessly at a small bandit army or at two griffins guarding a nest or at a noble pushing his servants too hard. Jaskier even finds this furrow in his nightmares nowadays, so he's not exactly feeling confident that Geralt knows what he's doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Eskel,” Geralt finally decreeds and Jaskier has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from spluttering.</p><p> </p><p>Who the fuck names his daughter after his lover ? After his <em>male lover </em>even ? He's surprised to spot Mousesack chuckling and shaking his head at Geralt from the other side of the room and they exchange a truly exasperated look behind their friend's back.</p><p> </p><p>“Cirilla Fiona Eskel,” Pavetta murmurs and caresses her daughter's soft cheek, “A perfect fit. She's perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier has to run out of the room lest he ruins the moment by loudly bursting into laughter. Mousesack follows him and he claps his shoulder as Jaskier slowly bangs his head against the wall outside of the princess' rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn't changed one bit since I last saw him,” the druid comments and Jaskier snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Eskel will be <em>delighted </em>by the news, I'm sure. Geralt will be the laughing stock of all the witchers for years to come,” Jaskier laments.</p><p> </p><p>“It won't be your problem anymore,” Mousesack says, “You're still retiring, aren't you ?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than ever,” Jaskier answers, “I refuse to report about this mess to the heads of schools, they'll find a way to blame it on me and I'm not having it !”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you,” Mousesack acknowledges, “Fancy a drink ? I have some good brandy in my office.”</p><p> </p><p>“After you, my good man,” Jaskier nods and follows the druid towards his office, he feels like he deserves a nice strong drink for the bullshit he has to endure at Geralt's side.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eskel is a bit early in coming back to Kaer Morhen this year. He knows that Rennes will probably give him shit about it, alongside some of the other elders, but he doesn't care. It's been two years since he has last seen Geralt and he can't bear to stay away any longer. </p><p> </p><p>He had made sure to bring some sweet wine from Toussaint with him, the kind Vesemir particularly likes, so that he'll agree to be bribed to get Rennes off his back for a little while. It's a little underhanded, but the technique sure works and he won't be the first to make use of it.</p><p> </p><p>Once he'll be left to his own devices, he plans to steal some more blankets, make an important stock of wood and prepare his and Geralt's room to transform it into a warm and comfortable cocoon. And when Geralt will get home, Eskel will <em>cling </em>to him, the jibes and sneers from the others be damned, and lock them up into their room so that they can get thoroughly reacquainted with one another.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that he and Geralt have issues about being separated, but Eskel entirely blames the mages and the trainers who insisted to put Geralt through some additional trials in their youth for that, so they can suck it. Eskel has been denied his Geralt-fix for two years now and he plans to remedy the situation quickly and efficiently.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know exactly what Geralt had gotten caught into, because the few letters he had sent him to prevent him from panicking hadn't been very long and had contained just enough details to stop Eskel from running after his lover to drag his disastrous ass back to Kaer Morhen, where he could have wrapped him in blankets and kept him safe. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt wouldn't have appreciated it though. He had actually asked Eskel to stay away from the mess without actually explaining what kind of mess he had gotten caught into exactly, so Eskel had. His lover had still promised to come home this winter and Jaskier had added a note vowing to see Geralt back to Kaer Morhen no matter what, so Eskel had relented.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn't mean that Eskel will hesitate to hunt Geralt down this year if he doesn't show up. He could cope with one Geralt-less year, albeit barely - he knows that his moping had annoyed several other Wolves last year to the point where they had locked him in Gweld's bedroom for a whole week so that he could unwind, and unwind he had - but he refuses to spend another winter without his other half.</p><p> </p><p>He finally reaches the keep late one early winter afternoon and is surprised to find a young red-headed witcher keeping watch at the gates. They only give watch duty to witchers, never trainees, and Eskel doesn't recognize the man. The man doesn't recognize him either, which is somewhat refreshing if a bit alarming, and asks to see his medallion before letting him go through the gates.</p><p> </p><p>"Who're you ?", Eskel finally asks as the man motions him forward with a bored expression stuck on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Lambert," he says.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel racks his brains trying to remember who Lambert is supposed to be and it takes him a few minutes to manage to see in him the sole trainee to survive the trials seven years ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be dead ?", Eskel then wonders stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look dead to you ?”, he asks him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, sorry,” Eskel apologizes and takes a step back from the irritated witcher.</p><p> </p><p>"Been hearing that a lot lately," Lambert mutters, "And for your damn information, I can't drop dead now, it much more annoys the old fuckers to see me alive. Who're you then ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eskel," he mumbles and makes sure to let his hair fall down to hide his gruesome facial scars a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh, you're <em>him</em>," Lambert says, "Rennes wants to see you as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p>Lambert's eyes don't seek out his scars as he shares these alarming news, but he peers around him instead and seems to look around for something.</p><p> </p><p>"A problem ?", Eskel wonders.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just, I was told to look for the weird witcher with the goat when they ordered me to keep watch. But there's no goat."</p><p> </p><p>"Not this year," Eskel grumbles, "Didn't feel like looking for the perfect one to bring home."</p><p> </p><p>"Too bad. I would have looked forward to some goat stew."</p><p> </p><p>Eskel doesn't know if Lambert is serious, but he still scowls at his bold assumption and stomps into the courtyard with his head held high and a firm intention to keep an eye on his goats this winter. He wonders what Rennes wants with him now and hopes that the fact that he's been waiting for him will get him out of being yelled at for being back too early.</p><p> </p><p>He takes some time to settle Scorpion, brushes him thoroughly and feeds him, before putting a blanket over his back, patting him one last time on the head and leaving the stables. He nods at some people, who all start to whisper as he passes by them, and he gets worried.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if something happened to Geralt, if he shouldn't have insisted to go to him last winter or if Rennes wants to send him away to another keep yet again. Luckily he doesn't need to keep wondering for long, because he happens upon his head of school at the foot of the monumental staircase. He looks cross.</p><p> </p><p>"You," Rennes growls.</p><p> </p><p>"Me ?", Eskel asks and looks behind him, hoping he's not the one who's about to be scolded like a trainee in full view of everyone who's going to be passing by.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you, <em>Eskel of the school of the Wolf</em>," Rennes growls and stalks towards him, "Where the fuck were you ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... Hunting monsters ? On the Path ?"</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care !”</p><p> </p><p>“You just asked,” Eskel grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care ! Nobody cares ! Do you know what I care<em> about right now </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eskel sighs and braces himself for the worst, “What is it ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I care about the fucking mess your damn lover made in Cintra !”, Rennes yells in his face like it's Eskel's fault Geralt did something stupid again.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel loves Geralt more than anything, but he's not blind and he knows that his lover can't keep to himself and always has to find himself in the thick of things. He had learned quickly that being Geralt's brother and then lover could be exhausting, however he'll never regret befriending him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay ?”, Eskel asks, because it is what matters to him, Geralt's mess be damned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay ?”, Rennes roars, “He's probably the only one who got out fine out of Cintra ! So now, you're going to move your stupid ass upstairs, go find your disaster of a lover and talk some fucking sense into his thick empty skull !”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes finishes his sentence in a shout and he's looking alarmingly red-faced, so Eskel nods, passes by him and hurries up the stairs. He's unsettled, wondering what Geralt had done and doesn't register the witcher standing on the second landing so he runs straight into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Eskel apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>“No harm done,” Vesemir chuckles and Eskel relaxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Vesemir ! Hello. How is Geralt ? Rennes wasn't very forthcoming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard,” Vesemir sighs, “Sorry about him, he's been having fits for the last two days. There's an emergency meeting of the heads of schools scheduled in two weeks and he's been stressing over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt,” Eskel croaks, concern for his lover showing through.</p><p> </p><p>“He's fine, don't worry,” Vesemir reassures him and squeezes his shoulder, “Maybe a bit tired, but fine. He'll be elated to see you though.”</p><p> </p><p>Eskel nods, releases his breath and hurries past his old teacher towards his and Geralt's room. He knocks on the door when he reaches it, more as a courtesy than as a warning, and doesn't waste any time entering the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Close the door, please,” Geralt says and Eskel hurries to obey.</p><p> </p><p>The room is hot, way hotter than what they're used to, but Geralt is here and is smiling at him. He's sitting in a rocking chair next to the fire and Eskel is tempted to laugh at him for the picture he's presenting when he spots the bundle in Geralt's arms. The definitely squirming babbling bundle from which he can see a tiny hand extend to play with Geralt's long strands of hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck ?”, Eskel whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Vesemir says that we shouldn't swear in front of her,” Geralt chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What the actual fuck, Geralt </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Eskel drops his packs on the floor, tugs his boots off and cautiously approaches Geralt. Geralt who's holding a baby in his arms. He goes to his knees next to the rocking chair and raises a hand to gently poke the squirming bundle.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a baby,” Eskel remarks stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>“She's my daughter,” Geralt whispers, “Your daughter too. If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't,” Eskel splutters, “You can't just give her to me !”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not giving her to you, I'm asking you to be Cirilla's second parent.”</p><p> </p><p>“I... Fuck, Geralt, you can't just spring <em>that </em>on people,” he says and his right hand involuntarily scratches at his scars, the ones his daughter gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt doesn't miss his gesture and he frees one of his hands to grip his. Eskel can't help but cling, finally being able to touch Geralt again after two long years. He ends up supporting the baby's back, Geralt's hand supporting his and gently caressing his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get her ?”, Eskel asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Cintra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what has gotten Rennes' knickers in a twist ?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt snorts and Eskel chuckles too, resting his head on his lover's arm.</p><p> </p><p>“She's princess Pavetta's daughter. I saved her husband, asked for the law of surprise and got Ciri. Rennes wants me to send her back to Cintra, because Calanthe, or someone at court, is spreading rumors about a witcher having stolen the child and some Griffins got stoned out of the country.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crap. And you don't want to send her back ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't,” Geralt whispers, “Duny gave her to me and Pavetta disowned her. I can't send her back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And,” Eskel swallows heavily and rubs the scarred side of his face against Geralt's arm, “Are you sure about keeping her ? Because she's a princess and the last princess we had... It didn't end well. We could give her to the Manticores, they should be able to care for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's not going to be a witcher,” Geralt says and shakes his head, “I promised Pavetta not to put her through the trials.”</p><p> </p><p>“A temple of Melitele ?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Ciri is staying with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Eskel murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“She won't hurt you,” Geralt whispers back, “And she won't hurt me or our brothers either. I promise. We'll raise her right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Eskel concedes somewhat hysterically and trying to wrap his head around this latest development, “Good. We've got a daughter now. Oh, sweet Melitele, we've got a daughter !”</p><p> </p><p>“You treat your goats as your daughters already,” Geralt comments, “You'll have no problem taking care of Ciri too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure caring for a goat is the same thing as caring for a baby, but whatever,” Eskel mumbles, feeling out of his depth, “Seems perfect. I'm just going to take a quick nap now. Need to process everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't fall asleep here, there's a bed just behind you,” Geralt says and nudges him.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine,” Eskel mutters, “Geralt ? Why are these sorts of things always happening to you ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know. I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not your fault,” Eskel says, his voice slurred, “Glad you're fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't hear Geralt's answer and he lets his eyes fall close. He leans more heavily against Geralt, lets his lover bear his weight and goes to sleep. He's sure that he's going to regret going to sleep like that in a few hours, when he'll wake up with his knees creaking, but for now it's fine, Geralt is here and his soothing scent is lulling Eskel to sleep and everything is perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel does indeed regret going to sleep kneeling on the hard floor, in his armor no less. He doesn't have the time to berate himself though, because Geralt's baby is crying. Her loud sobs wake him up and he groans as he slowly gets to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"What's her problem now ?", he grumbles as he massages his knees and bemoans the fact that he's getting old.</p><p> </p><p>"Feeding time," Geralt answers and croons at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel shakes his head at the stupid sounds Geralt is making and hurries to get his armor off. His lover has apparently decided that he can't leave the room without Eskel and he finds himself following Geralt down to the kitchens instead of heading to the hot springs like he desperately longs to do.</p><p> </p><p>The witchers on cooking duty greet them warmly, coo at the baby and then hand a horn full of lukewarm milk to Eskel.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that ?", Eskel asks as Geralt leads them to the main hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Your goats' milk and Ciri's meal."</p><p> </p><p>"Is she going to drink all of that ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. We put a small piece of leather at the end of the horn and she'll suckle it all in minutes. You just need to be careful not to accidentally choke her with it."</p><p> </p><p>Eskel dumbly nods at Geralt's explanation and without knowing exactly how or why, he finds himself sitting next to the main hall's hearth and feeding a small child who's clearly happy to have her stomach filled.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir joins them not long after with three plates of food, but Eskel doesn't touch his. He's too afraid to inadvertently drop Cirilla were he to pick up a fork. It doesn't bother him that much though, he'll eat once the baby is done and safely back into Geralt's arms.</p><p> </p><p>But Geralt doesn't seem to agree with him, because he picks up his fork and starts to feed him small morsels of vegetable pie, cheese and cold meats. Eskel only resists for two seconds, before Geralt takes him by surprise and sticks the fork in his mouth. He grumbles, chews, keeps his eyes firmly on Cirilla lest he lets her fall or she mysteriously disappears as he had heard babies are won't to do, and opens his mouth when Geralt's fork reappears with a piece of cheese attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir chuckles at them and suddenly the back of Eskel's neck prickles. He'd like to turn back around to see who had set his senses off, but the only thing he knows about taking care of children is to not let them out of your sight so he keeps his eyes trained on Cirilla who has almost finished all of her milk.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that I told you to talk some sense into Geralt," Rennes growls behind him, "Not to encourage him !"</p><p> </p><p>"We talked," Eskel agrees, "The child is his, I don't know what you want me to do about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Convince him to send her back ! Give us access to Cintra again !"</p><p> </p><p>"She's home here," Geralt points out, "We have nowhere to send her back to."</p><p> </p><p>"You're all hopeless," Rennes grunts, annoyed, "Maybe I'll let you deal with the other heads of schools when they arrive. I'd like to see you placate <em>them</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Rennes huffs one last time at them before he stalks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to eat something, darling," Vesemir yells after him, "You tend to get grumpy when you're hungry !"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiles at Vesemir and Eskel hands him Cirilla back once she's done with her milk.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry," Vesemir tells them, "I'll mellow him out for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Eskel says.</p><p> </p><p>"He's never ever mellowed out towards me," Geralt points out as he gently rubs Cirilla's back, “I don't think that will change soon.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's because you insist on making his life difficult."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't do it on purpose," Geralt whines.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel and Vesemir share an amused look together. Of course Geralt never means it, but he still ends up in the most ridiculous situations. </p><p> </p><p>"Finish your plate," Geralt then tells him and nods towards his fork.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel rolls his eyes and starts to eat under Geralt's scrutiny. He hooks his left foot over his lover's leg and smiles at him as he starts shoveling food in his mouth in earnest. His smile soon becomes a grimace when he smells vomit and he turns wide eyes towards Geralt whose shirt is now sporting a small stain of regurgitated milk.</p><p> </p><p>"And that is my cue to leave," Vesemir tells them, gets up and heads towards Rennes.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that ?", Eskel asks and looks on, horrified at the baby's behavior.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a burp," Geralt explains and smiles, "You get used to it. I'll show you how to do it tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hell no, keep your regurgitating hellspawn far away from me !"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't listen to him, Ciri," Geralt whispers against the girl's head all the while looking straight at Eskel, "He's being <em>dramatic</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're being ridiculous," Eskel retorts, "So can I go take my bath now ?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Piss off," Eskel grunts and gets up, "I need a fucking bath and I'm getting it whether you like it or not."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Eskel," Geralt pleads, "We can go to the springs in a few minutes. Just wait."</p><p> </p><p>"For what ?"</p><p> </p><p>"For Ciri to make use of her nappy. Then we can go take a bath, she'll need it too."</p><p> </p><p>"She's using a nappy ?", Eskel asks and takes a few steps away from the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm sure you used one too when you were a baby," Geralt retorts testily, "It's just piss and shit, we're certainly used to it by now."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You</em> may be used to it, but I'm not anymore, it's been a rather long time since I peed myself."</p><p> </p><p>"You know that you've never been very funny, right ? You should stop trying."</p><p> </p><p>"Piss off," Eskel grumbles as he sits back next to Geralt, "I'm not changing her."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you how to do it tomorrow," Geralt smirks, "If she's going to be yours, you can help me with the nappies too."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you," Eskel groans and lets his head fall on the table, "You're such a little shit."</p><p> </p><p>"I learned it all from you," Geralt answers smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"Lies and slander !", Eskel exclaims, his voice muffled by the table, "I was an angel before I met you."</p><p> </p><p>"Keep telling yourself that."</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Eskel says and adds after a few seconds, "I love you, you know. Even if you insist on bringing stinky babies home."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too," Geralt says.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel smiles and then grimaces and pinches his nose when one of the worst smells he's ever encountered makes itself known.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, now we can go down to the springs," Geralt says.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly Eskel dutifully follows him. He's grateful to note that Geralt doesn't just dump a dirty Cirilla into the springs' water – Eskel probably wouldn't have entered the pool then –, but takes the time to get her dirty nappy off and wash her on a small table set in the hallway right next to the springs' door, which he really hopes is meant for that.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Eskel enters the hot springs, undresses quickly and hurries into the nearest pool, so that Geralt won't call him back to help him clean Cirilla. He just has the time to dive under water for a few seconds to wet his hair, before Geralt is right there next to him and hands him a clean and wiggling Cirilla. He catches her on reflex, holds her in the water with his arms extended in front of him and wonders what he's supposed to do with the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt ?”, Eskel asks, not looking away from the baby, “What are you doing ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just hold her for a few minutes. I'll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt !”, Eskel snaps, panicking a little as he hears the door to the hot springs open, “What the fuck do you think you're doing ?”</p><p> </p><p>“You need fresh clothes,” Geralt points out, “Just hold her for a few minutes, I'll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt !”</p><p> </p><p>“Bond with her or something. Do not let her drown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt ! You prick ! Come back here !”</p><p> </p><p>The asshole doesn't listen to him though and Eskel can't resist taking a quick look behind him. He sees the door to the hot springs close behind Geralt and he hurries to look back at Cirilla, who luckily didn't unexpectedly vanish from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it's just you and me,” Eskel sighs.</p><p> </p><p>The baby babbles, moves her tiny fists left and right and laughs as she kicks her feet in the water. Eskel doesn't know what to do with her so he keeps holding her at arm's length and stares at her, making an effort not to blink. He feels like these minutes are some of the longest of his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm pretty sure she doesn't bite," a new voice startles him.</p><p> </p><p>"What ?", he asks, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't bite, doesn't have any teeth yet," the witcher who turns out to be Lambert says as he comes into view, "You can cradle her against your chest instead of keeping her at arm's length."</p><p> </p><p>"I could crush her," Eskel remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sweet Melitele, you're not a brute, are you ?", Lambert asks exasperated as he enters another pool, "Just be gentle."</p><p> </p><p>He can be gentle and careful. Probably. Does he dare try it ? He's tired and he's sure that he's looking stupid with his arms outstretched in front of him, even if nobody's here to judge him, because the hot springs are suspiciously empty.</p><p> </p><p>So he takes a deep breath and slowly brings Cirilla closer to his chest. She smiles at him and he has to raise her so that she can take a hold of a strand of his hair. He lets her put it in her mouth and looks at her with what he's sure is a midly disgusted expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"See, you're perfectly able to take care of her," Geralt points out with a smirk as he comes back with fresh clothes for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Asshole," Eskel growls, "You better move your ass and come get your daughter back.".</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, you look good like that. Caring for our child."</p><p> </p><p>Eskel rolls his eyes and then blushes when Lambert, who he had forgotten was here, snorts at them.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here ?", Geralt asks him, sounding a bit pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Taking a bath," Lambert retorts, "As far as I know it's not yet forbidden."</p><p> </p><p>Eskel shrugs at Geralt, when his lover turns to him. As far as he's concerned, they only have themselves to blame, they <em>are</em> flirting in a communal space afterall. Eskel feels lucky the hot springs are unusually empty and that only Lambert is present instead of twenty rambunctious witchers who wouldn't hesitate to laugh at them.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way where is everybody ?", Eskel asks as Geralt joins him in the water and he gives him Cirilla back, "The pools are oddly empty for an early evening."</p><p> </p><p>"They're avoiding me and Ciri actually," Geralt grins, "Some took up bathing at another time, others will come by later and some are waiting for us to come out in the hallway as we speak."</p><p> </p><p>"They do know that these are communal baths, right ? They could come in."</p><p> </p><p>“They're being weird,” Geralt whispers, “I think that they're scared of Ciri or of my crazy spreading to them, not really sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not crazy,” Eskel growls, taking up Geralt's defense as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Says you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh not that shit again,” Eskel groans, gets up, takes Geralt's chin into his hand and looks him straight in the eyes, “Listen to me, you bullheaded man. <em>You. Are. Not. Crazy.</em> Maybe a bit unlucky and something of a disaster on your own, but you're not crazy or cursed or Destiny's bitch. And I'll fucking punch each and every asshole who'll dare say any of those things to our faces.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiles at him and he tugs him forward. Cirilla ends up trapped against their chests and she plays with their hair as Eskel gently knocks their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“That's why they whisper it behind our backs and not to our faces,” Geralt comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a list of names and I'll see what I can do about it,” Eskel adds and kisses Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. You're not allowed to leave me alone for an entire winter ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not planning on it,” Geralt murmurs, “I'm staying in Kaer Morhen full time for the next few years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, do you think Vesemir could find me a teacher's post too ? We could spend days on end together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll ask,” Geralt promises.</p><p> </p><p>They're interrupted by some loud banging on the door and old angry witchers yelling at them to hurry up and they separate to finally start to bathe properly. Lambert, who Eskel has once again forgotten was still here, loudly shouts back at the trainers demanding to have access to the hot springs and he and Geralt chuckle at his colourful vocabulary.</p><p> </p><p>The yelling unfortunately means that Eskel's bath isn't as peaceful as what he usually likes, nor as long, but he makes do. He washes his hair, makes sure to clean his toes and to get all of the mud out from under his nails, before he steps out of the pool to get dressed. Geralt hands him Cirilla so that he can also dress and he then tries to drag Eskel into a nappy lesson that he skillfully runs from citing the need to dispose of their dirty clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He runs upstairs with his smelly armload, dumps everything next to the door to be taken care of on the morrow and rummages in his packs to add the rest of his dirty clothes to the pile. He then goes around the room, stares in puzzlement at the cradle he notices for the first time, shakes his head at it and sits down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He realizes with dread that he and Geralt are going to have to take care of a child from now on. They'll need to raiser her, to teach her everything and to make her feel loved. He feels so unprepared for the tasks that are awaiting them and is so sure that he'll fuck up. He'd fucked up with Deidre, he'll fuck up with Cirilla and he doesn't know why Geralt would trust <em>him </em>with a child. It's so so stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Geralt startles him out of his thoughts by gently shaking him, “You're panicking.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, of course I'm panicking,” Eskel hisses, “I'm no good with children. I'm not fit to be a parent ! I will fuck this up so bad !”</p><p> </p><p>"No, you won't," Geralt shakes his head and deposits Cirilla in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel hurries to take a hold of her and cradles her close. She blinks up at him, leans her small tiny head against his stomach, sticks a fistful of his shirt into her mouth and closes her eyes. Eskel's heart melts and he knows that he'll do anything to keep this sweet child, who's not afraid of him, safe.</p><p> </p><p>"See, she already likes you," Geralt points out.</p><p> </p><p>He sits down next to him, puts his arm around Eskel's waist and leans his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"She probably likes everybody at her age," Eskel murmurs and gazes fondly at the small sleeping child in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt chuckles and kisses the side of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, she vomited on Varin her first day in Kaer Morhen, I'm pretty sure she hates him."</p><p> </p><p>"She's a <em>baby</em>, Geralt, she can't hate anyone."</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong. She hates Varin for certain and I'm going to make sure that she'll dislike Gardis when he comes back."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to get yelled at if you insist on bothering Gardis again," Eskel sensibly points out.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be me, it will be Ciri doing the bothering. And maybe her sisters."</p><p> </p><p>"Sisters ?", Eskel asks warily.</p><p> </p><p>"Your goats," Geralt answers, "She likes them. We make sure to visit them at least twice a day and she took a shine to Brown Bleat."</p><p> </p><p>"Who ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Brown Bleat, she's Lil'Bleater's latest kid. She was born in spring."</p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck named her ?", Eskel asks and wonders if he'd get away with punching the dumb fuck who gave his lovely baby goat such a stupid name.</p><p> </p><p>"It was me," Geralt confesses, "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Of course it was Geralt, he should have known. Nevermind then, Eskel isn't going to punch Geralt, especially not over something as silly as a goat's name.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Eskel sighs, "I'll just need to get used to people laughing at my poor dear baby's name."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a goat," Geralt says, "Stop being dramatic."</p><p> </p><p>"Says the most dramatic person I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Still not funny," Geralt grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Eskel muses, "I feel like we're lucky you didn't get the chance to name the kid. You would have named her Crying Blond or something equally awful."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Geralt huffs against his neck, "I would not !"</p><p> </p><p>"What would you have named her then ?", Eskel asks, curious.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>did </em>name her," Geralt answers.</p><p> </p><p>"What ? No ! Geralt, I love you, but no one should ever let you name someone. Or even something. <em>Case in point, Brown Bleat.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up. It was an accident. And I really did help naming her, I gave her her third name."</p><p> </p><p>"Really ? They let you ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Geralt answers, "Pavetta is nice."</p><p> </p><p>"So ? What is it ? Come on ! I want to know !"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs until Geralt stops hiding his face into his shoulder and sighs when he sees his blushing face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know that face," Eskel says, "Tell me you didn't name her Roach ?"</p><p> </p><p>"What ? No," Geralt splutters, "Ciri's not a horse."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. So ? Spill ? What's her name ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cirilla."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not stupid, I got that. And ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Her father, Duny, gave her Fiona as a second name."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice," Eskel comments and then smiles at Geralt, "And ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eskel."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. That's me. Come on, spill."</p><p> </p><p>"Eskel."</p><p> </p><p>"What ?", Eskel asks, exasperated, "Do you want me to guess ? I hope you didn't call her Maravilia or something equally tacky."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt chuckles and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I named her Eskel. She's Cirilla Fiona Eskel."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You did not</em>," Eskel hisses at him after five seconds of gaping and elbows him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure did," Geralt says and blushes again, "Yours was the first name that came to my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, you're a disaster," Eskel laments, "You gave your child your lover's name !"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"You gave your baby girl a male name !"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that bad," Geralt whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Remind me again why I put up with you ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, <em>I </em>don't exactly know, but I always thought it was because I gave good head."</p><p> </p><p>"You're an ass."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Geralt smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows about this ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Almost no one," Geralt is quick to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who ?", Eskel asks him sharply once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ciri's parents, but they don't know you, Mousesack, but he's no gossip," he enumerates and then adds softly, "And Julian."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, crap," Eskel swears, "Let's just acknowledge the fact that everyone will know about it by the end of the winter then. If not sooner. We'll be the laughing stock of everyone for years to come."</p><p> </p><p>“Julian can keep his mouth shut when he wants to,” Geralt grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, about important things,” Eskel admits, because he knows that Julian had kept some of Geralt's craziest adventures to himself, “But this isn't important, it's <em>stupid</em> and he'll enjoy spreading the word about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“There's going to be a song about it, isn't there ?”, Geralt whines after a few seconds of contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely,” Eskel sighs, “Or you could try pouting at him, he can't refuse your sad puppy look.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't have a sad puppy look,” Geralt grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” Eskel snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don't</em>,” Geralt insists, “And I can't use it anyway, Julian isn't coming this winter. He's retiring as a bard and staying in Vizima at Foltest's court for the winter.”</p><p> </p><p>Eskel gapes at Geralt for a few seconds wondering what he can even answer to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we probably have a few years before anyone hears about you naming Ciri then,” he finally settles on and then adds, “I'm a bit sad though, I liked Julian. You might have to avoid the Griffins for a while too, they'll probably be pissy about losing another one of their own because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn't my fault,” Geralt groans, “Julian wrote a letter explaining everything, he seemed pretty confident that it would all blow over quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was also sure that he could finish two bottles of White Gull in one evening and he ended up puking all over Gweld's lap halfway through the first,” Eskel drily remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and he managed to talk Gweld into joining him in his bed two days later,” Geralt smirks, “Stop worrying, it'll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has to worry,” Eskel splutters, “Because you sure as hell don't !”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have the time,” Geralt says and then nods towards the still dozing Cirilla, “Come on, give her to me, I'll put her to bed."</p><p> </p><p>He then gets up and Eskel gently pries Cirilla away from his shirt, kisses her forehead and smiles at the sleepy scrunched up face she makes at him. He chuckles as he hands her back to Geralt, who kisses her forehead too, strokes her soft curls and rocks her slowly until she closes her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"She usually sleeps the whole night, but she wakes up wailing at dawn. Hope that's fine with you," Geralt says as he bends down to deposit Cirilla into her crib.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's not like I have a choice about it," Eskel sighs and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up too, stretches and peers at Geralt as he settles Cirilla into her crib and makes sure she's covered by her blankets. Geralt then stokes the fire and Eskel peels the heavy furs off the bed, knowing the blankets will be enough for them.</p><p> </p><p>He then gets his shirt off, attentively watches Geralt get his off too and points to the bed with a small smirk. Geralt rolls his eyes, throws his shirt at Eskel's head, before he lowers himself into the bed and obnoxiously spreads his limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel fondly gazes at him for a few seconds, before he climbs in too. He sprawls over Geralt's chest, pins him to the bed so that he knows he can't escape and run straight into trouble in the middle of the night. Eskel is not taking any chances, he's sure that weirder things have happened in Kaer Morhen over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Once he's comfortably settled over Geralt, he draws the blankets over them and <em>clings</em>. One of his hands ends up in Geralt's hair, the other at his hip and he tangles their legs together. He feels himself relax as he breathes in Geralt's scent and a contented sigh escapes him.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy ?", Geralt asks as one of his own hands settles on the small of Eskel's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Very," Eskel says and nods into Geralt's chest, "I missed you."</p><p> </p><p>"Missed you too," Geralt answers.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel finally closes his eyes and lets Geralt's soft snores and Cirilla's steady breathing lull him to sleep. He's so happy Geralt's home, is sure that he will warm up to the baby soon enough – he's pretty sure Cirilla already has him wrapped around her little finger even if he doesn't want to admit it, she's Geralt's, there couldn't be any other outcome – and he takes a few seconds to thank every deity he knows for the peaceful moments ahead of them. There is no other place on the continent he'd rather be.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This only exists because I couldn't get the idea of Geralt helping name Ciri out of my head!<br/>Hope you enjoy my weirdness!</p><p>There's probably more to come in this verse... I'd like to do a Rennes/Vesemir evening and maybe something with either Eskel/Geralt or Lambert just after their last trials when they're sent to meet the new witchers from the other schools :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>